Toothbrushes often reside on bathroom counters when not being used. Research has shown that a significant number of germs can accumulate because of the warm and moist environment. These germs can comprise viruses and bacteria that may cause illness. As such, keeping the toothbrush clean would be preferable and various accessory devices (such as tooth brush holders) are designed to do so. In this regard, areas for improving current toothbrushes have been identified. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, solutions to improve toothbrushes have been realized and are described in connection with embodiments of the present invention.